I'll Be Back For You
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Alice tried desperately to regain her love for Jasper but in her heart she knew it was long gone. Gone with the boy with the lightning scar.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! This is just a random one-shot! I beg u to review! Thanks and I hope you like! ****Btw time is fucked up here!**

Alice tried desperately to regain her love for Jasper but in her heart she knew it was long gone. Gone with the boy with the lightning scar. She knew he was gone. He had left her. But in her heart she always hoped he would come back for her. Though she had loved him it wasn't to be. He had his responsibilities in Brittan whilst she had her family in America.

Alice often thought back to the day they met…

**Xox**

_It was in the middle of a blizzard. Alice was sat in a pub waiting for the man she had seen in her vision. Jasper Whitlock. She didn't know much about him. Just that he was her destiny.__ She didn't know why she was there as he wouldn't arrive for another two weeks but she just felt like there was a reason she was supposed to be here. She sat there waiting at the bar when the door opened and a young man, about nineteen, walked in. he walked over to where Alice stood. He asked the barman for a drink before turning to Alice. _

"_Hi." He said smiling._

"_Hi." She replied glad of a distraction from her waiting. _

"_Can I get you a drink?" he asked. _

"_Sure," replied Alice though she knew she wouldn't drink it. He got her a drink and took the seat beside her. _

"_So you look like you've travelled a long way." She commented. He laughed. She loved his laugh. It was hearty and full of joy or something else she couldn't place. _

"_Yeah, I guess so. I'm from London. My name is Harry."_

"_I'm Alice. So what brings you to America?" asked Alice. He surprised her. Most people shied away from her kind but not him._

"_Dunno really. I'm sort of travelling the world."_

"_Sort of?" _

"_Yeah. I suppose you could say I'm looking for myself." He replied, smiling at her. _

"_And have you found yourself yet?" _

"_Not yet. Never know. Could be closer than I think." He said slyly taking a drink of his drink. Alice smiled at him. She had completely forgotten about Jasper by now._

"_So how long you around for?" she asked, pretending to take a drink. _

"_Not sure." He replied. He liked her. She was… different. Like him. She didn't seem to fit in. they were silent for a moment. _

"_What made you "try to find yourself"? If you don't mind me asking?" asked Alice after a moment. She didn't want to be nosey but she didn't want the conversation to be over either. She enjoyed his company already. _

"_My fiancée was killed a few months ago." He replied. _

"_Oh I'm so sorry." _

"_Don't be. I suppose really I'm running. From her, her family." _

"_What about your family?" asked Alice almost instantly regretting it when she saw his face fall even more._

"_My parent's died when I was a baby." He replied._

"_I'm sorry. A__gain." She replied feeling awful._

"_Don't be. Again. __What about you? What brings you here?" he asked. _

"_I don't know." she replied. His brow furrowed. "I don't remember my past." _

"_What happened?" he asked. _

"_I don't know. I woke up one day and I couldn't remember my life." She replied.  
>"That must have been hard." He said.<em>

"_Yeah." She said. And slowly their relationship was built._

**Xox**

When Alice looked back she wondered how it had progressed so much in less than two weeks. And was destroyed in that time too. She remembered when she told him she was a vampire. It was their second date. When she told him, although he had been surprised he had smiled that smile she loved and revealed his own secret. He was a wizard!

Their relationship grew so quickly it was inevitable that it would all come crashing down. But not before he told her he loved her. She had been so overjoyed. And she had told him that she loved him too. That had been ten days into their relationship.

On the twelfth day it all wet wrong. And it started with a letter…

**Xox**

_Alice lay in bed. It had been their first night together and for her it had been amazing. She walked out of the room leaving Harry sleeping. It was ten to midnight. She heard a flutter of wings at the __window. Looking up she saw a tiny owl. She reached up and opened the window. The owl fluttered in and Alice noticed it had a letter attached to its leg. She unattached the letter. It was addressed to Harry._

"_Harry!" she called. __He walked in groggily._

"_Yeah?"_

"_There's a letter here for you." She said. He took it. He read through it quickly. _

"_What is it?" asked Alice concerned by the look on her lover's face. _

"_Nothing." He replied shoving the letter in his pocket. He smiled at her. "Come back to bed." He said holding out his hand to her. She smiled and took it as he led her back to the bedroom…_

_Later Harry prepared a special dinner for the two them though he knew she wouldn't eat it. Anyway she had eaten the day before. _

"_You know I love you right?" asked Harry halfway through the dinner. _

"_Course." Replied Alice. "Why?"_

"_I don't think this is going to work out." He said in a rush. _

"_What? Why not?" asked Alice knowing if she could cry she would. _

"_Look it's not you-"_

"_It's not you it's me right? Seriously?" _

"_But it's true! Look I never thought I could love someone after Ginny died. But I do. I love you. And you helped me realise I can't keep running from what happened to Ginny. I need to face up to what happened and I need to go and take up the responsibilities I left behind. I'm sorry." He said before walking into the bedroom. He returned moments later with his suitcase. He walked over and kissed Alice gently on the cheek._

"_I'm sorry…" he walked to the door. "I'll be back for you…" _

**Xox**

But he didn't come back. Alice went to the bar and met Jasper and in a way she did love him. But he would never compare to her scar-headed wizard…

The one who had broken her heart.

**Please review! I hope you like and even if you didn't please let me know! **

**BxTxC4evr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please ****review! ****This ****is ****for ****all ****of ****you ****who ****asked ****me ****to ****continue! ****This ****will ****be ****a ****very ****short ****chapter!****Btw ****I ****didn****'****t ****know ****what ****Alice****'****s ****previous ****name ****was ****so ****I ****picked ****a ****random ****name. Sorry for the mix up! It came out wrong so here it is re-updated! Enjoy!**

Harry couldn't forget his perfect vampire. Though he was now Headmaster of Hogwarts, even with his immense workload, and Ginny's anniversary nearly at ten years he couldn't get her out of his head. No one knew about her. Not even Ron. It wasn't because he was ashamed of her but because of Ginny. He had loved Ginny. Of course he had. But the love he felt for Alice… it was so strong…

No one was suspicious about his relationship status. They all thought he had just never gotten over Ginny. He had had a few girlfriends but none of them meant anything to him. He had been trying to find something. Some comfort or… SOMETHING (!) to help him get over his heartbreak. He had hated breaking up with Alice. But it was best for her. He was needed back in Brittan and he couldn't drag her back here. It wouldn't be fair to her.

He wanted to keep his promise to her. But by now she would probably be long gone. She probably was happy in a relationship. But he couldn't help wondering what it would be like to see her again… Would she hate him? Would she still love him? Would she remember him?

One day he decided to do something about it. He opened his computer **(A/N:****they ****work ****in ****the ****wizarding ****world ****in ****this ****story!)**. He clicked **Search ****Name**and wrote _Alice __Jones, __America._ It only took a moment.

_Exact Matched: 0 _

_Related Search: 1_

_**Alice **__Cullen __nee __**Jones**__, __Forks, __Washington, __**America**__._

So she was married. But Harry couldn't help but wonder… maybe it was a convenience marriage? Maybe she didn't love him, her husband? Maybe it was just something vampires had to do? He decided to find out.

**See? ****I ****told ****you ****it ****was ****going ****to ****be ****short! ****Please ****review! ****Thanks ****for ****reading! ****Next ****chap ****will ****probably ****be ****the ****last!****:****'****(****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I was recently reading back over this story and decided to edit the last chapter. Here it is! I hope it's better than before! Please review and let me know.**

Harry stared out the window in anticipation. Port Angeles was coming into view and with every second Harry could feel his heart beat a little faster. Would Alice have changed? Would she remember him? Would she want him anymore? He knew he had broken her heart and he knew he had no right to ask for anything. But part of him – a big part – knew this was where he was supposed to be.

His absence was easily explained. As Headmaster, no one questioned him. Even Ron. It was strange lying to Ron but he knew he couldn't tell him the truth. That he was going to see an old lover who he had fallen for shortly after Ginny's – Ron's sister – death. He could just imagine how Ron would take that.

As soon as he stepped off the plane he raced through security, out and found a secluded place where he could apparate from. Once in the Men's room he locked himself in a cubicle, closed his eyes and focused on Alice. He thought of her hair, her beauty, her love, her life… everything about her.

.

.

.

When he opened his eyes he was stood in front of a large white house. He was struck by how open it was. When he had known Alice she had spent most of her time inside.

"Can I help you?"

Harry spun towards the door and saw a honey-blond haired man standing there. His skin was pale and his face beautiful. His eyes were dark, almost black. Harry was sure he was a vampire. He reminded him so much of what Alice had been like when he knew her. Would she be different now?

"Um… I'm looking for Alice?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Who shall I say is calling?" the man asked. Harry felt slightly uneasy, knowing this was obviously Jasper Hale, Alice's husband.

"Harry." The man muttered something so low Harry couldn't hear it but he knew this man was calling Alice.

Harry's breath caught in his throat when Alice's head popped around the door. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Yeah Jas… Harry." She said in a stunned voice, staring at him with unblinking eyes.

"Hello Alice. Long time no see."

"Yes. Ten years." Jasper glanced from Alice to Harry and back again. Before he could speak another beautiful man appeared at the door. He glanced at the three people standing there. The man narrowed his eyes at Harry as if he could hear his thoughts. The man turned to Alice who stared back.

"You sure?" the man asked. Harry was puzzled before remembering what Alice had once told him.

"_From the few vampires I've met all I know is some vampires have a special talent. Like I can see the future." _

Maybe this man could actually read minds.

Alice nodded.

"C'mon Jazz. Let's leave them to it." The man said beckoning to Jasper. Jasper seemed very reluctant to leave but did as he was asked. As soon as the two of them were gone Alice spoke. Her voice was a soft yet crisp as it always had been.

"Why are you here?" She asked her voice barely audible.

"I promised I'd be back for you." he replied attempting to smile but she didn't smile. His smile faded away. He couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes.

"It's been ten years. Why now?" Alice asked.

"I know but I needed to know…"

"Know what?"

"If you were happy."

"Happy? I don't know what happy is anymore. I thought I did. With you. But then you left me and I fell for Jasper. But somehow I was never really happy again. Harry, you broke my heart once and I'm not going to go through it again." She said turning around.

"Wait! I still love you!" he shouted. He saw her freeze. She turned around slowly.

"What?"

"I love you. I always have."

"But you still left. You can't honestly expect to just walk back into my life and be accepted with open arms. I just can't… I can't love you." she said. She turned to walk away again. Suddenly Harry grabbed her wrist. She was so surprised he managed to turn her back around. His lips crashed down on hers. She felt herself melt away again as Harry's kisses had always made her.

The love she had buried so deep down had resurfaced.

Suddenly Harry's head disappeared. It took Alice a moment to realise it hadn't actually disappeared. It was being pummelled by Jasper.

"JASPER! Get off him!" Alice cried pulling her husband off Harry.

"He kissed you!" Jasper cried trying to justify his actions.

"So? I wanted him to." Alice cried. The hurt in Jasper's face was so horrible to watch she had to turn away. He looked like a human who had just been punched in the stomach. A moment later he turned and fled into the forest.

Alice turned her attention to Harry who was trying to stop his lip bleeding. His face was covered in cuts and by tomorrow it would be very badly bruised.

"Thanks." Harry said. Alice shrugged as if it was nothing. Harry looked at her questionably.

"Do you still love me?" he asked her.

"I don't know." Alice replied truthfully. Harry stood up.

"Let's try again. Let's get back together and we can be together forever." He promised her, taking her hands. She pulled them away from his.

"What if you get another let like the one that made you break up with me in the first place?" Harry looked at her surprised. "I found it after you left."

.

.

.

_Alice knew if she could cry she would. She wandered towards the bedroom wondering what had made him up and leave so suddenly. After a moment it came to her. The letter! _

_She searched the kitchen and the bathroom before finally discovering it in the bedroom. She opened it carefully. It read:_

_Harry,_

_Where are you? We need you. We know Ginny's death tore you up and that you needed time to get over it but you've had plenty of time. You are needed back here in London. Please return to us. _

_Also Ginny's will has been discovered. But they say they cannot release it without you being present. _

_Please come back. We miss and need you._

_Ron._

"It was stupid of me to leave you just like that. I should have told you about the letter and we could have talked it out. But I promise it will never happen again. I made that mistake once. I won't ever leave you again. Just give me one more chance to make it up to you." He begged, his eyes beseeching.

"Harry… when you left me… I lost all trust and faith in you. I never expected to see you again. I… I just can't get that faith back. I'm sorry." She told him, an ache in her frozen heart.

"I guess I should go so…" he replied, turning to walk away. After a few steps he turned back.

"Have a nice life Alice…" He said quietly but he knew she could hear him. He blew her a soft kiss before walking away. Alice watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore. In the distance she heard a distinctive _crack!_

.

.

.

_Two Years Later_

Alice stared from behind the tree. Her whole family was dead. Why had they wanted her to hide? They had risked their own lives for Renesme but wouldn't let her risk hers. Why… she would never know. The beautiful little child lay in the middle of the clearing, once wrapped in her mother's arms. Jacob's body lay a metre away, his face emotionless. All that remained of her family was the ashes.

Where could she go now? She had no left. No one that cared about her. Suddenly Harry sprung to her mind. No she couldn't. She had rejected him. She couldn't go back to him now. But what had she to lose? He had broken her heart once. The worst he could do was break it again. What did she have to lose? The only other man she had ever loved was gone forever. Harry was her only chance.

_Ten hours later_

Alice had braced herself for rejection.

She had braced herself to find Harry married with ten kids.

She had braced herself to be yelled at by Harry.

She was ready for everything. Everything except the reality.

The young bushy-haired woman's words echoed through her mind.

"_Harry's been dead for two years." _ Two years. Later she learned it was mere hours after she had rejected him when his plane plummeted into the Atlantic Ocean. He never had a chance.

.

.

.

In the decades that followed no body ever saw Alice again. No one saw her. No one heard from her. No one knew if she was still alive. But who really cared?

No one saw her until one day when she walked into the sunlight.

She had figured it to be the only way out. Out of her life… her pain… her hell.

And she was right. The Voltori killed her.

But she rejoined the love of her life in the after life. And they stayed together forever.

**Was that better? Please review! It still goes along the same lines of the other story just tweaked slightly and longer. Review!**


End file.
